ACCIDENTALLY IN LOVE
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: “Oi apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu?”“..Bodoh! jelas kau sudah melakukan sesuatu!”, :LuNa,Gaje, agak OC: LAST CHAP!.
1. 00 ACCIDENTALY

**ACIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

_Onepiece fanfiction_

By

**IKKIttebayo**

Onepiece milik Oda-sama seorang*_whorshipping_*

**Caution : LuNa, Gaje, agak OC, mirip Lovely complex**

Suka gak suka silahkan baca~

**E N J O Y ! !**

*Author minggat takut di cerca*

* * *

**Chap 00**

_**ACCIDENTALLY**_

Suatu siang di atas Sunny Go, seperti biasa Luffy bertingkah bodoh bersama Usopp dan Chopper. Nami bersandar santai di pagar dek Sunny Go melihat 3 orang bodoh itu berulah. Seharusnya itu membuatnya terganggu, namun entah mengapa Nami terpaku melihat salah satu dari 3 temannya itu.

Nami seakan tak percaya apa yang terlihat di depan matanya. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan yang hiperaktif dan kekanak-kanakan menjadi terlihat menyilaukan bagi matanya. Kemanapun dia pergi matanya selalu mencari-cari sosok Senchounya yang tiba-tiba terlihat menarik itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?", Nami menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan efek visual glitter setiap dia melihat Luffy, namun sia-sia.

"He? Kenapa aku ini? Apa sinar matahari tepantul di badannya? Atau aku sedang sakit mata?", sekarang ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Nami?", tepat ketika Nami membuka matanya, tiba-tiba Luffy berada di depannya.

"Kya~!", Nami terperanjat hingga ia hampir jatuh dari pagar dek, untung saja Luffy menahan badan Nami.

"Huwa~ Tasukata..", Luffy melepas pegangannya dari pinggang Nami.

Mau tak mau Nami menatap wajah polos Luffy, saat itu juga jantungnya berdegup tidak beraturan, mukanya pun memerah dan terasa panas.

("ke-kenapa? Apa aku terlalu shock karena hampir jatuh ke laut?! Atau penyebabnya adalah...Luffy?"), Nami memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Luffy yang polos namun terasa panas bagi Nami.

"Oi, Nami kau terlihat tidak sehat, mukamu merah dan agak panas.", Luffy meletakkan tangannya di dahi Nami.

"B-BAKA~! Tentu saja aku tidak apa-apa!", Nami menepis tangan Luffy dan langsung kabur ke kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia?", Luffy yang tidak sensitif garuk-garuk kepala karena bingung.

.

.

"BRAKK~~!", Nami membanting pintu kamarnya dan langsung menghempaskan badannya ke kasurnya yang empuk.

"Mooo~!! Dari seluruh laki-laki yang ada di grand line, Kenapa harus dia?! Dia itu bodoh, tidak tampan, tukang makan, malu-maluin, dan kekanak-kanakan!!", Nami melampiaskan emosinya di atas bantalnya. Tiba-tiba Robin masuk ke kamar.

"Hm? Apa ini tentang Senchou?", Robin menatap heran Nami.

"A-apa? Robin... ti-tidak kok, aku cuma..", Nami gelagapan menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Kalau kau bingung lebih baik kau berbicara langsung pada orangnya.", dengan senyum penuh arti menatap Nami dan keluar dari kamar.

"Bicara langsung? Apa dia mengerti? Otaknya itu hanya disetting untuk daging dan petualangan.", Nami larut pada pikiran dan lamunannya tentang Luffy.

.

.

" Oi, apa kalian tidak khawatir dengan keadaan Nami?", Luffy bertanya pada Zoro yang sedang tidur ayam di tiang kapal.

"Huh? Kenapa? Dia terlihat baik-baik saja.", Zoro menjawab sambil setengah tidur.

"Mukanya merah dan demam!", Luffy mendesak.

"Masa?", Zoro terlihat tertarik dengan apa yang dikatakan Luffy.

"Akh! Nami!!", Luffy langsung memanggil Nami yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

DOKI! Jantung Nami langsung berdegup.

"Um..a-aku ada urusan! Jangan sekarang Luffy!", dengan cepat Nami langsung balik kanan menghindari Luffy.

"Tuh kan! Mukanya memerah!", Luffy meyakinkan Zoro.

"Hm..Kau benar. Tapi aku rasa itu bukan penyakit kau penyebabnya.", Jawab Zoro seraya bangkit dan mencari tempat lain untuk melanjutkan tidurnya.

"Aku?", Luffy memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

.

.

Malam hari di Sunny Go, Luffy mendapat giliran untuk jaga malam. Seperti biasa ia duduk di atas kepala Sunny Go sambil bengong, memikirkan perkataan Zoro tadi siang.

"Aku?", Luffy tak habis pikir kenpa Zoro menuduhnya penyebab dari penyakit Nami? Apa ia sudah menularkan penyakit?

Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir kalau Nami sakit lagi seperti saat di Drum Kingdom. Ia memang sangat peduli dengan Nami, tanpa Nami mereka tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Tapi, sebatas itukah Nami untuk Luffy?

Sementara Nami gelisah di dalam kamar, berjalan bolak-balik dari ujung ke ujung kamar.

"Mungkin inilah waktu yang tepat.. tidak ada orang lain... tapi..dia itu..ah...apa ini keputusan yang tepat? Kami ini sudah seperti keluarga! Dia itu posisinya kapten kami! Apa jadi kalau aku..., aku akan merusak hubungan kami selama ini.."

Tapi ia teringat kata-kata Robin tadi siang.

"_Kalau kau bingung lebih baik kau berbicara langsung pada orangnya."_

"Ha~~, baiklah! sebaiknya aku bertemu dulu dengan Luffy, selanjutnya tergantung keadaan.", Nami mengambil mantelnya dan mengendalikan perasaannya jangan sampai suaranya kalah dengan suara degup jantungnya.

"Nami?!", Luffy yang melihat Nami keluar dari kamar langsung turun dan menghampiri Nami.

("Oh tidak! Dia kesini~! Tenang Nami, kendalikan perasaanmu!")

"..hai..Luffy."

"Nami aku sudah tidak kuat berpikir lagi, langsung saja, apa aku yang menyebabkan penyakitmu?"

"He? A-apa? Penyakit apa?"

"Muka mu selalu terlihat merah dan demam, apa penyakit waktu itu datang lagi? Apa kau sudah bertanya sama Chopper?"

Nami mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, hanya saja ada yang ingin aku bicarakan.."

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana festival kembang api muncul di atas langit malam, mengalihkan mereka berdua.

"WHOAA!!! SUGEE~~!! Dari mana datangnya?! Wehehehe~!", Luffy langsung menaiki Kepla Sunny Go untuk melihat lebih jelas.

("Sudahlah Nami! Langsung teriakkan saja! Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!")

"LUFFY!!!", Nami berusaha teriak sekuat tenaga mengalahkan suara kembang api.

Luffy membalikkan badannya ke arah Nami. "Hm?"

"Aku, aku menyukai mu!!~", misi selesai, setidaknya ia sudah mengutarakan hatinya, terserahlah dengan respon Luffy.

"...", Luffy diam menatap Nami, mencerna perkataan Nami.

"...", Nami juga hanya bisa diam menunggu respon Luffy.

"Shishishi.., jangan bercanda Nami. Tentu saja aku juga menyukaimu. Kita ini kan Nakama.", cengiran polosnya menandakan ia tidak bercanda.

"a..ahahaha.. iya..bodohnya aku, kita ini kan Nakama. Sudah pasti kita semua saling menyukai..ahaha..", Nami kecewa, walaupun ia pasrah dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Luffy tapi tetap saja ia menaruh harapan.

"A-aku masuk dulu ya..aku mengantuk.", sebelum air matanya mengalir deras Nami buru-buru pergi dari hadapan Senchounya itu.

"Yakin kau tak apa-apa Nami?", Luffy merasa Nami terlihat aneh.

("Dasar Luffy Baka~!!")

Nami hanya mengangguk cepat dan langsung berlari kearah kapten nya yang tidak sensitif itu. Seharusnya dari awal ia tahu jawaban dari Luffy, seharusnya ia tahu karena ia sangat mengerti pikiran Luffy. Tapi tetap saja kenapa air matanya terus mengalir?

* * *

Suzuku

* * *

Sangat, sangat jelek!

Aku sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga membuat fic romance buat LuNa, tetep aja gak bisa! HUWAAA~!!! Maapkan diriku yang nista ini. *ngambil posisi Harahiki*

Chap berikutnya tetang keputusan Luffy yang telah membuat hati Nami terluka.

Repiyu? Flame *aku pasrah*? Silahkan, jangan malu-malu.


	2. 01 IN LOVE

**ACIDENTALLY IN LOVE**

_Onepiece fanfiction_

By

**IKKIttebayo**

Onepiece milik Oda-sama seorang*_whorshipping_*

**Caution : LuNa, Gaje, agak OC, mirip Lovely complex**

Suka gak suka silahkan baca~

**E N J O Y ! !**

*Author minggat ke RSJ*

* * *

**Chap 01**

_**IN LOVE**_

Sinar matahari pagi menyelinap ke dalam kamar Nami dan membangunkannya dari tidur yang tidak nyenyak. Dia bangun lebih dulu dari kru yang lain. Mukanya sembab. Tak lama kemudian Robin ikut bangun.

"Senchou mengecewakanmu?", tiba-tiba Robin bicara pada Nami.

"…", Nami terhenti depan pintu, namun ia menerukan keluar ruangan tidur.

Apabila di ingat-ingat kejadian semalam ia menjadi kesal. Rasanya ingin memukul kepala Luffy agar dia mengerti perasaannya.

Satu-persatu kru Thousand Sunny keluar dari kamar. Lalu mata Nami menangkap sosok Luffy yang keluar dari kamar sambil menguap lebar.

"Baka!!", dengan kesal Nami berteriak ke arah Luffy.

"E?", Luffy yang tadinya mengantuk, langsung terbelalak kaarena pagi-pagi sudah sarapan bentakan Nami.

"TAP!TAP!TAP!", dengan marah Nami berjalan menuju dapur dan mendobrak pintu.

"WOA! KEPA… a~~ NAMI SWAN~ pagi-pagi ini langsung ke ruang makan? Ingin sesuatu ?", Walaupun tadi terkejut dan mau merapalkan sumpah serapah, ketika melihat yang masuk ternyata Nami, Sanji langsung berubah 360 derajat.

"….", Nami diam.

Sanji menatap Nami heran, lalu ia mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan pekerjaan dapurnya.

"_Mungkin lagi memasuki periodnya..",_ batin Sanji.

.

.

"OI! Sarapan sudah siap!", Sanji memberi pengumuman untuk seluruh kru yang masih ada di luar.

"WAHOO!! Makan~~!!", Luffy langsung melompat masuk ke ruang makan, dan tanpa naninuneno lagi langsung menggasak makanan yang ada di atas meja.

Tangannya mulai memanjang untuk menjamah makanan jatah Usopp, lalu Zoro, Chopper dan seterusnya. Namun ia tidak pernah menyentuh piring Robin dan Nami. Melihat sifat Luffy yang terkesan menghargai wanita setidaknya makanannya, makin membuat hati Nami tertekan.

"BRAAK!", tiba-tiba Nami berdiri dan membentur meja. Semuanya langsung berhenti makan dan menatap heran Nami.

Nami keluar ruangan tanpa bicara apa-apa.

"GLEK~! Nami kenapa?", Luffy memecahkan kesunyian setelah berhasil menelan sebongkah daging dari mulutnya.

"Itu tanggung jawab mu sebagai Senchou.", Robin menjawab dengan santai sambil menyeruput teh.

"E? tanggung jawab?", Sanji langsung menoleh dengan cemas ke arah Robin, sudah memikirkan yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku?", Luffy bingung sambil menatap ke seluruh krunya. Berpikir keras, apakah ia sudah melakukan perbuatan tercela terhadap Nami, mangambil buah jeruknya? Merobek jaketnya? Menghabiskan uang Nami? Entahlah..otak polosnya hanya bisa berpikir sebatas itu.

.

.

"..Baiklah. Aku sekarang akan menemui Nami." Luffy langsung berdiri dan keluar ruangan, sementara yeng lain menahan Sanji yang ingin mengejar dan mengahajar Luffy.

.

.

Luffy mengetuk pintu kamar Nami, tepatnya mengedor..

"DONG!DONG! OI! Nami!"

"LUFFY?!!"

"Bukakan pintunya."

"_Mau apa lagi dia kesini?!"_, Nami membuka pintu, lalu langsung balik lagi ke sofanya.

Luffy masuk dan duduk di samping Nami dengan muka cemas.

"A-Ada apa?!", Nami gugup melihat ekspresi Luffy.

Luffy menaruh tangannya di dahi Nami, dia menyadari aroma tubuh Nami menyerupai wangi Jeruk, membuat dirinya rileks.

"..Luffy.."

"Aku kira kau sakit lagi, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bertingkah aneh."

Nami hanya bisa menatap Luffy. Menyadari kepolosannyalah yang membuatnya tak bisa menolak Luffy.

"Oi~ apa aku sudah melakukan sesuatu?"

"_..Bodoh! jelas kau sudah melakukan sesuatu!"_, Nami menunduk.

"Robin dan Usopp bilang aku tidak mengerti perasaanmu dan ini adalah tanggung jawabku."

.

.

"Aku- malam itu aku serius…",

"E? malam itu?", ingatan Luffy kembali ke malam di mana ia dan Nami melihat kembang api .

"..aku..tidak bercanda.. aku tidak bercanda..", Air mata Nami tidak tertahankan lagi, mengalir deras. Dia tak peduli lagi, walaupun akan merusak hubungan mereka selama ini, asalkan Luffy tahu kalau saat itu ia tidak main-main.

"oi, oi Nami..", Luffy kebingungan melihat Nami menangis, ia merasa sangat bersalah. Padahal Luffy sudah berjanji tak akan membuat Nami menangis, namun sekarang…

"!!", Nami langsung memeluk Luffy. Seperti tersengat sentruman, Luffy merasakan sensasi lain dan membalas pelukan Nami. Lalu, tidak tahu digerakkan oleh apa, Luffy pun mencium Nami.

.

"Luffy! Kenapa tiba-tiba?", Nami terkejut dengan gerakan Luffy yang di luar dugaan.

"Maaf, sudah menyakitimu. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku benar-benar peduli denganmu. Dan aku tidak bercanda.", mukanya menyiratkan keseriusan dan bersungguh-sungguh tapi tetap saja terlihat polos di mata Nami.

"Pff.. a-haha.. dasar lamban!", Nami kembali memeluk Luffy dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luffy.

.

"…", Luffy tak kuasa menahan mukanya memerah setelah mendengar bisikan Nami.

.

Semenjak hari itu dan seterusnya Luffy menyadari, Nami adalah lebih dari nakama dan navigator bagi dirinya.

* * *

OWARI~

* * *

Akhirnya selesai.. walo agak abal-abal…

uwaaa~~~ i hate my self! *posisi harakiri lagi*

Ngegantung? Hoho.. aku memang ahli gantung mengantung cerita.

y sud la. Ini sebagian aku ambil adegannya dari doujinshi yang pernah aku baca + drama lovCom.

Silakan Repiyu dan Flame-nya *buat ngebakar ubi*, tekan tombol ijo-nya.


End file.
